clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:4th hale
Hi. This is my User talk. Also, please don't leave messages, I've quit! ---- Archive] ---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Wiki is censored. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Enjoy! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) RE: I am just doing what barkjon, sharkbate, and Hat pop prefer. They want ben to be here, but wompus is really power abusing for blocking ben for no reason. Wompus got a second chance, So why cant ben have one? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 16:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) TurtleShroom's wish TurtleShroom, someone who I truly respect, wishes for Ben to be blocked. As an ex-webmaster his opinion should be respected, though Seahorseruler seems incapable of acknowledging that. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Both of you sort it out calmly then, or things will just get worse. A faction war is the last thing we need. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 16:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) umm Can I be rollback?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 20:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Let's Meet on CP Hello 4th hale, Let's meet on CP! Server: Mittens Room: Pizza Parlor Time: Now -Abominable46 Talk To Me! Because Because some user said to put it on my user page. *Zooman98 July 9 1:03pm (PST) Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As someone who dislikes Ben, you probably don't want Ben around. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Sound like your back You need to see the truth. Welcome back buddy.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411''']]Guns N' Roses! 13:50, 13 July 2009 (UTC) PLEASE JOIN Dear 4TH Hale, I'am giving you the chance to join my Anti Quitters Society (AQS). Can you please respond on my talk page ASAP. The link is right here:[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Anti_quitters_sociaty Yours Truly, Salteroi